The present invention relates to horse blankets and, more particularly, to a horse blanket incorporating overlapping front closure flaps and an elastic portion oriented about a neck opening defined by the horse blanket.
Conventional horse blankets are provided to protect a horse from mud, dirt, and moisture, and to provide a degree of thermal insulation. These conventional horse blankets typically conform to the shape of a horse""s upper body to provide adequate protection from the elements and reduce discomfort. However, an unfortunate result of this fitted design is that movement of the horse""s head and neck causes the horse blanket to bind about the horse""s neck when the horse lowers his head. Additionally, repeated lowering and raising of the head typically results in substantial misalignment of the horse blanket about the horse.
Accordingly, a need exists for a horse blanket that alleviates blanket misalignment and blanket binding about the neck as a result of raising and lowering of the horse""s head.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a horse blanket is provided comprising overlapping front closure flaps and an elastic portion oriented about a portion of a periphery of a neck opening defined by the horse blanket. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved horse blanket for alleviating blanket binding about the neck of a horse and for substantially eliminating blanket misalignment resulting from raising and lowering of the horse""s head.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a blanket is provided comprising a body of blanket material and a closure fastening assembly. The body of blanket material defines a major blanket portion, a wither/shoulder portion, a neckline, and a front closure portion. The front closure portion comprises a first closure flap including a first closure flap end portion positioned along the neckline and a second closure flap including a second closure flap end portion positioned along the neckline. The closure fastening assembly is coupled to the body of blanket material and comprises a first releasable wither/shoulder attachment arranged to couple the first closure flap end portion to the wither/shoulder portion substantially along a portion of the neckline, and a second releasable wither/shoulder attachment arranged to couple the second closure flap end portion to the wither/shoulder portion substantially along a portion of the neckline. The second releasable wither/shoulder attachment extends entirely along an interior side of the body of blanket material.
The first releasable wither/shoulder attachment may include a first wither/shoulder securement positioned on an exterior side of the body of blanket material. The second releasable wither/shoulder attachment may include a second wither/shoulder securement positioned on the interior side of the body of blanket material. The blanket may further comprise a section of protective anti-chafing material positioned proximate the second releasable wither/shoulder attachment on the interior side of the blanket material.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a blanket is provided comprising a body of blanket material defining a major blanket portion, a wither/shoulder portion, a neckline, and a front closure portion. The front closure portion comprises a first closure flap including a first closure flap end portion positioned along the neckline and a second closure flap including a second closure flap end portion positioned along the neckline. A first releasable wither/shoulder attachment is arranged to couple the first closure flap end portion to the wither/shoulder portion along a portion of the neckline. The first releasable wither/shoulder attachment comprises a first strap having a first end coupled to the first closure flap end portion and a second end opposite the first end of the first strap and a first wither/shoulder securement having a first end coupled to the wither/shoulder portion on an exterior side of the body of blanket material and a second end opposite the first end of the first securement. A a second releasable wither/shoulder attachment is arranged to couple the second closure flap end portion to the wither/shoulder portion along the neckline. The second releasable wither/shoulder attachment comprises a second strap having a first end coupled to the second closure flap end portion and a second end opposite the first end of the second strap and a second wither/shoulder securement having a first end coupled to the wither/shoulder portion on an interior side of the body of blanket material and a second end opposite the first end of the second securement.
A section of protective anti-chafing material may be positioned proximate the second releasable wither/shoulder attachment on the interior side of the blanket material. A first releasable clip may be arranged to couple the second end of the first strap to the second end of the first securement on an exterior side of the body of blanket material. A second releasable clip may be arranged to couple the second end of the second strap to the second end of the second securement on an interior side of the body of blanket material.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, an animal blanket defining a dressed configuration is provided. The dressed configuration comprises a body of blanket material and a closure fastening assembly. The body of blanket material defines a major blanket portion, a wither/shoulder portion, a neckline, and a front closure portion. The front closure portion comprises a first closure flap including a first closure flap end portion positioned along the neckline and a second closure flap including a second closure flap end portion positioned along the neckline. The first closure flap overlaps the second closure flap and the first closure flap, the second closure flap, and the wither/shoulder portion define a neck opening. The closure fastening assembly is coupled to the body of blanket material and comprises first and second releasable wither/shoulder attachments. The first releasable wither/shoulder attachment is arranged to couple the first closure flap end portion to the wither/shoulder portion substantially along a portion of the neckline. The second releasable wither/shoulder attachment is arranged to couple the second closure flap end portion to the wither/shoulder portion substantially along a portion of the neckline. A portion of the second releasable wither/shoulder attachment passes from an interior side of the body of blanket material, through the neck opening, and around the neckline to the exterior side of the body of blanket material.